Most Humble Servant
by gloriousanon
Summary: Just some loving fluff between our little princess and Pan. One-shot, short and sweet.


**Author's Note:** I don't know exactly what forced me to write this; I don't particularly care for Pan's Labyrinth fanfiction. I do adore the movie; in any case, it's a one-shot with absolutely no point. I feel a little silly writing an English fanfic based on a Spanish movie, but here I am, not caring enough to not write it. ;)

Just fluff. Takes place sometime after Pan and Ofelia met (obviously) and before her mother has complications with the baby. Short and sweet.

**Most Humble Servant**

Ofelia lay next to her mother on her bed. Carmen's shirt was pulled up and bunched below her full breasts, aching from the baby. The skin of her belly was stretched taut and trembling with the child's movements. A tiny foot bubbled the skin below the bellybutton, and Ofelia traced its movements with her fingertips. "Does it hurt?" she asked softly. Carmen smiled and shrugged. "Sometimes it's uncomfortable. You don't worry your pretty head, darling," she said, stroking Ofelia's hair. Ofelia smiled and pressed her palm against the warm belly.

The baby again kicked up against her hand. Her eyes lit up and she looked at Carmen. "Mama! He kicked me!"

Carmen laughed. "He's quite a busy baby," she mused.

They lay like that for some time, until Carmen started drifting off. She smoothed her hands over her belly and sighed. "Time for bed, Ofelia. Go to your room," she murmured, kissing her daughter's forehead. Ofelia complied and closed the door quietly behind her, making her way through the dark. She glowed like a spectre, her skin oddly pale in the darkness of the hallway. Pan sensed her coming, and he waited in the shadows.

Ofelia slipped out of her clothes, not noticing the faun's presence. He shied away from her nakedness, casting his gaze to the floor. She put on a nightgown and crawled sleepily underneath the blankets. She lay on her side, back to Pan, and let her eyes close.

Before Ofelia fell asleep, she heard a distinct rustling sound and opened her eyes. She could make out the shapes of three fairies flitting through the air, their tough wings brushing against each other as they flew. They landed on her, tiny feet tickling her cheek and hair, her shoulder. She smiled and sat up gently, as not to hurt or frighten the fae, and turned to find Pan.

He emerged from the shadows, grinning. His teeth glistened and his body cracked as he moved, the gnarls and whorls of wood ever-shifting. Ofelia clapped her hands together and scooted over to make room. "Faun!"

A broad grin spread over his face as he took a seat next to her. The fae swirled around them, giggling like the tinkling of bells. Her eyes were lit up and her smile infectious. Pan reached over to stroke her hair, his rough thumb grazing her cheek. She leaned into the gesture and rested against him. "How is my Princess?" he asked. She closed her eyes as she felt his ancient voice rumble up through his chest. "Tired... but happy that you're here. I felt the baby today."

Pan looked down on the top of her head and continued to touch her hair. He took care not to scratch her or handle her too roughly. "How is the baby?" he askd. Ofelia's smile stretched further. "He's a busy baby," she replied, echoing her mother's earlier response. Pan could feel the warmth radiating through her body. He listened to her pulse, the way it subtlely vibrated her skin and the air around it. He wished she could sense how it turned the air into music and heated his soul through and through.

"I want to have children someday," Ofelia murmured wistfully. Pan ran his fingertips down her arm. Her skin tightened and turned to gooseflesh, her body tightening up for a moment before relaxing. He felt a strange mixture of emotions inside of him. Ofelia was still a child; but her statement made him wonder. Could he someday give her what she wished for? He could read her skin and eyes and body like a book, he could see in his mind's eye the beautiful woman she would blossom into. He knew she was wise beyond her years, for her soul was so old. He _knew_ Ofelia, even if she couldn't remember.

At least, he knew _Moanna_.

"Princess," he whispered, too low for human ears to listen. But still he felt Ofelia tense up again. "Faun?" she asked, looking up at him. "Did you hear something?"

He looked down at her, her beautiful young face. His heart seemed to burst into flames inside of him; it was certain to him that he loved her beyond words. He would do absolutely anything for her. "Not a thing, lovely girl. Try to sleep."


End file.
